The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide infrastructure and oversight to maximize NICHES scientific success. The Director, Susan K, Murphy, PhD, the Center's Child Health Specialist, Scott Kollins, PhD, and the Program Administrator, Ms. Dale Montana will work together closely within the Administrative Core to coordinate Center operations. They will be supported in this role by an External Advisory Committee (EAC) and by an Executive Committee (EC), which consists of the key investigators participating in the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) and the Research Projects. The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: 1) Foster and maintain communication among team members, with the EAC, with the NIEHS and EPA, and with other Children's Centers; 2) Organize and integrate NICHES research, investigator training, and outreach activities to promote synergy and maximize the Center's impact on children's health in the community; 3) Promote the training of experts in cross-disciplinary fields in children's environmental health; 4) Manage fiscal and other resources; and 5) Track NICHES outputs and outcomes to ensure timely progress towards center goals.